HungerStuck
by Imadrpepper
Summary: Dirk Stirder finds himself in the Hunger Games. While hes there one goal is on his mind. Retrun to Lil Bro Dave, but what is he meets a new friend, Jake Enlish, and wants him to survive? Based off Hunger Games By Suzanne Collins.
1. Prologue

He held his breath at the sight of the countdown.

5…4…

He fixed his gaze t the weapons ahead. His deadly sword was right there.

3…2…

He then saw his new friend shake his head, urging him to change his mind.

1…canon fire!

His body reacted before his mind could. He found himself grading the sword, a bag, and a fresh set of sharpened throwing knives. Others caught up grading weapons too.

Terrible loud screams of agony and pain filled his ears. His neck, cheek, and clothed arm was hit with crimson red water, no, blood. He turned to see a girl fall. "District 4", he thought. He then realized an older boy was pulling a spear from her chest. He felt his body go cold has he quickly rose his sword in the sir to hopefully kill the other.

"Dirk!"

He jerked to the sound of his name, losing the thought of the boy. He scowl mildly confused, and then he screamed a silent scream as fire hot pain shot up and down his body.

The 182th Hunger Games have begun.

Hey guys, this is my VERY FRIST STORY. So, yay! Well anyways I hope you like it. Read & Review


	2. Chap1:Your Name is Your Enemy for a Day

A young boy woke up before dawn. His bright red eyes stared at the ceiling. He couldn't fall back asleep because his nerves were bothering him. The day he always dreaded for has come again. The reaping.

He sat up pushing his bangs out of his eyes. Out of habit he graded his beloved shades slipping them over his eyes. He then stood up. His shirt he slept in was much too big for it was his brother's. He looked across the shared room at a sleeping older male.

The other male had a small smile from the dream he was having at the time. The two males both had pale blonde hair that challenged the rays of the sun. The older had a faint tan showing how much work he did outside. The younger was much smaller and short compared to the 16 year old sleeping.

With a small sigh the younger crawled into the others bed, curling up to him. The older of the two groan, clearly not happy, to the thought of waking up. His electric orange eyes opened ever so slightly looking at the younger. "Dave?" he murmured, barely loud enough to be heard in his sleepy state.

"Why so early?" he said taking Dave's glasses away since it was too dark for them. "It's reaping…..I'm" he spoke softly. He then felt strong arms warp around him squeezing him tightly. "Dave, bro, I'll be fine, I'm not going anywhere" he reassured to the younger. The small boy smiled and fell back asleep in his bro's arms. Not very cool, or ironic, to come from his little bro. Dirk toke the moment to enjoy the rare affection Dave was showing. He stayed this way until the first rays for the sun were gently pushing their way through the curtains of the window.

In truth, he was afraid. What if his name gets called for the male tribute? What if he was to be forced to leave his 9 year old? He'll be fine, why wouldn't he be?

* * *

Dirk sat on the floor with a small white button up in his hands. Dave stood in front of him with observant eyes. Dirk brought the shirt around him and buttoned up the shirt as Dave slipped his arms into the sleeves. Once Dave was dressed in his best clothes, Dirk changed out of his own resting cloths into his own dress cloths which was similar to Dave's cloth's just bigger.

On the way there dirk stopped at a wooden house much bigger compared to his own. He saw the old swing and the walk way. _Must be nice to have money_, he thought. He walked to the door knocking on it softly. An older man, around his 20's, answered the door. "Hey Dirk", he said.

Dirk stood there as a silent conversation was played out between him and the man. "You will?" he said. "Of Crouse" was the man's final words as he shut the door softly. As they walked, Dirk ignored his little brother's sudden questions. He and the man, also known widely around as 'Dad', had made a deal. If dirk was to be taken, Dave would live there with Dad and his young friend John.

Finally, Dirk found himself at the town's center.

* * *

How long has it been? Dirk's feet ached from standing, yet he didn't complain. Almost everyone is here, the Reaping would start soon. And the sooner is started, the sooner he could go home with Dave for a good lunch. He found himself standing as close as possible to his lil bro; since Dave was too young to compete Dirk was divided from him for the moment. It was so crowed and the hot sun shined down making Dirk feel panicked and hot. His eyes shot up at the sound of a tap, a loud tap, coming from the stage before him.

"Hello" chirped a cheery voice. Dirk went sick to his stomach, he forgotten some people enjoy these things. "Welcome and happy Hunger Games" the voice chirped again. The owner of the voice was rather young, younger than Dirk, yet older than Dave. He had bright orange hair which matched his cloths. His skin, what was that? A mint green! Dirk scowled. The person speaking reminded him of a carrot. The bracelets around his wrists were in fact under or maybe in his skin. Lights flashed within the bracelets them self's, visible thought the skin, the lights were so bright.

"Now let's get down to business shall we? Right, so ladies first!" the boy said overly happily while putting his hand into the bowl of card on Dirks left. His hand hovered over the card much to Dirks annoyance. The boy graded one and held it over his carrot like figure.

"The lucky girl is!...Vriska Serket!" grinned the boy. Then there was yelling and peace keepers being involved. Dirk didn't see anything, he was looking onward wishing the boy to hurry up and move on.

A girl with deep jet black hair was now on stage with an angry scowl on her face. Her cloths blue and she had an eye patch on her right eyes. Blue, blue, and bluer was painted onto her. _Her favorite color defiantly pink, _Dirk thought to himself with a grin.

That grin was soon gone as the boy walked to the untouched bowl, his hand hovered once again. Taking extra time to choose one, he then finally did. He slowly brought it to himself, opening it in a way that made Dirk want to scream, much like we would want too when we're watching American idol and they take forever to say who one. "Oh, I like this name!" he said happily.

"It's catchy! I hope this guy is as cool as his name! Mister Dirk Strider please comes up here!"

_**What?**_

* * *

Whelp that's Chapter one! I hope you like it! I'm new to the whole, story thing! Hahaha lawl!

Dirk: its sugoi btw not cool…..I'm as sugoi as my name.

Whatever anyways! Thanks again! Thanks for the reviews! Can't wait to post Chapter 2! It'll be up soon! Hopefully by Saturday!

Read & review? 8D


	3. Chap2:Expect the Worst,Hope for the Best

"Dirk Strider, please do hurry we don't have all day" barked the carrot boy growing impatient. Dirk stood there frozen suddenly feeling his heart pound against his chest with a new born panic. His feet toke action for him, walking to the walk way which lead to the stage.

He slowed to a stop as his eyes were caught in reflected sunlight. He stared down at his little brother who stood in front of him (which he's wearing his sunglasses once more) with a raised hand. "I'd like to volunteer-", he started, but was interrupted as a strong hand forced his down. "Dave fucking Strider do not finish that sentence". Bright red eyes shot up at Dirk surprised. He never used that tone of voice on him, or ever got angry at that. "I don't want you-", he started, but Dirk only shock his head with a sigh. "If you volunteer we'll be separated still. Dave listen, I'll be gone for a couple of days, or weeks. When all this is over…" his voice soften, his eyes going sad. He saw the carrot guy scowl, waiting. He spoke again, "Dave you're staying with Mr. Dad ok? At the end of this Mr. Dad will tell you if I'm coming home, or not. Dave I need you to expect me to not come home, but you can hope. I will". By now he had picked up little bro holding him tightly. He felt the hot tears in his shirt as Dave sobbed into his chest. Dirk walked up to Dad, with a deep breath Dirk handed Dad Dave. He looked at little John then turned and walked to the stage with his final goodbye still hanging in the air.

"Thank you mister Strider for that…dramatic performance" carrot boy grinned. "Now, District 10's 182'nd tributes everyone!" he yelped happily. Dirk glanced at the pink loving girl to his left who was also known as Vriska apparently. She looked at him with a sneer, or a dirty look, but for that moment they both momentarily felt pity for one another.

To Vriska, Dirk looked like a farm boy with anime glasses who is desperately trying to look cool. While to Dirk, Vriska looked like a snobby cheerleader who reminded him oddly of spiders. _Spider Bitch,_ he thought with a cocky grin. Look at him; he's already making jokes so early in the game!

Now, over the years some things in the games changed. The tributes don't get a chance to say final goodbye's anymore. Once they call your name you're pushed onto a train and you're sent to the capital. In the 102'nd game when one of the tributes was saying their final goodbyes, a father handed their child a knife and the tribute killed themselves. They never had a chance to ever fight. Well since then the tributes weren't allowed to say goodbye after the reaping.

Dirk looked at the crowd and he said a goodbye only he could hear, but a new thought entered his brain. He has a 1 in a 24th chance of surviving and coming home, not 1 in a million! He grinned.

**He can do this. **

* * *

Hi guys!

sorry for updating late! OAO i forgot honestly! but i got it done! wooot!

Poor baby dave! i feel bad A

Dirk:farm boy?

Vriska:Spider Bitch?

please dont fight! /OAO/ |OAO| \OAO\ its not healthy!

Please read & review!

for poor baby dave!


	4. Chapter 3:Get This Shit Though Your Head

A loud growl made everyone and anyone in the room fall silent. Slowly their gazes turned to Dirk who smiled embarrassedly. "I guess that food must be so good that my stomach must be dying to unite with it, sorry" A small and fragile looking woman who must be the cook smiles proudly.

The carrot boy, whose name was later learned to be Raziel, showed Vriska, and him around the 1st class train. Neither said a word, amazed of how gorgeous everything was; both were so used to dirt, and wood, that touching the wall will cause the whole train to clasp.

Raziel had left Dirk and Vriska in a dining room with a long table with all kinds of foods. Dirks stomach couldn't wait any longer and growled loudly once more. Within seconds he was sitting at the table with a filled plate digging in. Vriska toke a seat across from him eating food of her own.

"So,….. Who do you think our mentor is going to be?," Vriska yawned tiredly. Dirk sat back thinking. "Hopefully not a jackass who'll _not _help."

"Ya that would soooooooo suck, " she merely cooed out. Not knowing if she was being sarcastic or serious, Dirk went to ask but was rapidly interrupted as a door opened to the room.

"There are the two unlucky ones!" a loud and scratchy voice boomed over them. An older man, yet still fairly young strolled in not-so-calmly as clam would be. Dirk felt a little person deep inside him scream with excitement, once he recognized who it was. Dirk found himself wanting to ask so many questions, but he could only stare at the man as he sat, literally on the table.

"Who iiiiiiiin the hell are you?," Vriska snapped at him. Dirk gapped at her shocked as the man merely smiled. "I am Samuel, your mentor," he replied smoothly. He had dark red messy hair that seemed stylish somehow. He moved with a gracefulness and calmness that seemed to simply relax people, making them feels like their coming home. Yet his eyes looked much older than his actual age, showing that he seen and been though things him mature faster than he should. HE wasn't the muscular man, he was skinny, but in the healthy kind of way.

"Samuel? _You _won the games last? Hah! How did you pull that off?," Vriska said with a smirk. Samuel's warm smile slowly slipped away, mentally going to a darker place. "Vriska how… Did you miss it or something?" Dirk looked at her with wide eyes. "He's Samuel the Sufferer! He is the…big deal!" He nodded. Then at the moment he did remember that it was a couple of years ago when he won. Samuel smiled embarrassedly. "Never heard of him," Vriska simply stated with a scowl, going back to her food. Dirk watched Samuel as he poured himself a shot of water, yes water, and drank it down.

"That doesn't matter, I'm just here to give you tips, uh, Miss Serket, tip number 1," Samuel along deep breath. Both, Dirk and Vriska paused and stared at him questionably.

"You both fuckers better get this shit though your heads! A Gog damned attitude like that will get your asses killed! How? Bad attitude = no sponsors. No sponsors = your mother fucking screwed. So I want you to fucking listen so that, hopefully, one of you makes it out alive. Got the shit clear?," he scowled at Vriska, then Dirk watching their faces.

Both sat there in silence like guilty children, neither brave enough to talk back. Samuel nodded satisfied. "It's an honor to meet both of you," Samuel said with a cheery laugh as he sat down to eat. Vriska rolled her eyes, silencing cursing at him. Dirk sat back once again, gazing out the window. One question entered his mind.

Why Samuel is called the sufferer? Dirk couldn't bring himself to remember.


End file.
